Snake Charmer
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Valkyrie Discord is a Wesen professor at Hogwarts. She is also the lover of the Dark Lord himself. Follow along as she works with him to stop the Boy who Lived.


**Valkyrie's P.O.V.**

I finished up with giving the assignment to my second year Slytherin students when the bell rang. I sighed and waved my hand dismissively. I was labeled the cold beauty of a teacher. Draco Malfoy, one of my second years, walked by my next and gave me, what he presumed to be, a flirty grin. I rolled my eyes as he walked away. ' I am glad I rarely see that boy. His hubris is infuriating.' I stood from my desk heading to lunch.

I stopped short as I heard an odd sound, like something slithering in the walls. I stared at the wall as the sound started to fade. I frowned in thought as I walked to the dining hall. As I sat down Severus sat beside me and nodded to me in greeting. We get along relatively okay, considering we are both from the same house.

Later on, after all the classes were finished, I headed to my room which was above my classroom. I went to the wall with a portrait of a dark forest and tapped it twice with my dark green painted nail. It opened to reveal a doorway with a spiral staircase heading upwards. The one great thing about having a classroom in a tower. Once in my room, I sighed, kicking off the black heels I was wearing. I took down my hair from the bun I had put it in and slipped off the deep green bodycon dress I wore. I slipped off the serpent jewel necklace and my black studded earrings then slipped on my nightwear.

My nightwear consisted of a short silk black nightdress with a plunging neckline and lace trim. I slid into the soft black confines of my comforter and drifted off to sleep.

 _Dream_

 _I blinked confused. ' I do not see the school in my dreams. Ever.' I saw a young man with neatly combed curly black hair and smooth features with a sharp jawline. He wore Slytherin robes and he was talking to Dumbledore about an attack and the Chamber of Secrets. I frowned as I spotted the second year student, Harry Potter, standing at the foot of the stairwell watching him._

 _I trailed after the Slytherin slowly, following him to an empty room when he turned and looked right at me. " You are not Harry Potter. How did you enter here?" I quirked a brow at him, " Where exactly_ _ **is**_ _here, boy?" He frowned at me, " Hogwarts, 50 years ago." I nodded,'" I see. Well that explains how I am here then. I assume you pulled Harry in here to show him something, yes?" He nodded and looked me up and down. " You are not a student. A teacher correct?" I nodded, " We started a new type of magical creatures class, I am the professor for it."_

 _He stepped closer to me, towering over my 5'0 height. " What is your name?'" I smiled coyly at him, " is it not polite to introduce oneself before asking for another's name?" he chuckled, dark brown eyes twinkling in amusement, " True. I am Tom Riddle. And you?"_

" _My name is Valkyrie Discord. Pleasure to meet you Tom."_

 _He nodded, " It is all mine, dear Valkyrie. Now how did you get into this dreamscape? This memory of mine?" I smirked as I felt a slight prod of legilimency from him at my mind. " You know it is quite rude to delve into a lady's mind without her permission dear Tom." He blinked shocked that I could sense him do so. " I am a mental shield, Tom. I will_ _ **always**_ _know when someone attempts to search my mind. And if you_ _ **must**_ _know, I am also a telepath. No amount of occlumency can block me. Believe me, Dumbledore has tried in vain to keep me out."_

 _Tom stared at me, seemingly awed by me. " And what house were you in Valkyrie?" I grinned coyly at him yet again. Suddenly switching to Parseltongue,_ " _**Slytherin. Like you Voldemort"**_ _He blinked surprised and seemingly enjoying my wit. " How did you figure it out? Harry Potter has not." I quirked my brow, " Dumbledore's memories of you of course." He leaned back, sitting down in an armchair as he eyed me thoughtfully. " Will you help me then?" I smirked at him, " thought you would never ask, dear." He nodded in response grinning at me as I stood before him, " I do love it when you play innocent love. It has been too long since our last visit."_

 _I leaned down, our lips touching, embracing each other with warmth. I pulled away, " Well you did seem to enjoy playing along this time around darling. Who do you have assisting you this time?" he chuckled, " the Weasley girl." I hummed in response. I could feel myself awaken, " it is time for me to go, my love. I am awakening." He nodded with a frown, our game having ended too soon for him. He caressed my cheek, " find my body my love. And we can be together again. Fully." I leaned into his warm palm, " Of course I shall, my heart."_

I awoke with a frown, Harry Potter was once again getting in the way of my loves return to his body.' This boy is **infuriating!** '


End file.
